An Unlikely Enemy
by friendlyneighborhoodcanarystan
Summary: He loved her and he knew she loved him but sometimes he couldn't help feeling unworthy.


She had looked and smelled so good, Killua acting on his strong craving for her. He'd be sure to put his hands all over her, to prod and suck and bite, to leave no inch of her beautiful, soft skin unkissed and unbruised.

Those thoughts were back. _You're not good enough for her._ Killua grinded his hips into Canary's harder, his lover responding with moans and pants. He tried focusing on the noises he drew out from her, wanting to use them to quiet his persistent thoughts.

 _Your hands are stained with too much blood._ The grinding between their hips continued, Killua covering her mouth with his own, slipping his fingers between hers. She tasted better than any sweet his taste buds had experienced. He recalled the days when romance and passion still had yet to permeate their relationship. His eyes had had a habit of flickering down to her lips whenever they were moving, the words flowing from her appealing lips sometimes fading into indiscernible syllables as he wondered what it would be like to plant a kiss on her lips. He had resisted those plump delicacies for so long, their first kiss feeling like heaven, Killua remembering how he hadn't wanted to ever separate from her lips.

"Killua," Canary moaned against his lips.

And then there was her voice, just as sweet as her lips, holding the power to both make him feel at peace and drive him up the wall with a desire that only her wonderful, naked body could quench. He'd always light up on the inside when her voice was the first thing he heard in the morning. He still couldn't believe he had the honor of being on the receiving end of her 'I love you's, heart smiling every time she told him. He loved her just as much.

 _How could she ever love a monster like you?_ His lips hovered over her throat. God, he really wished his mind had an 'off' switch sometimes. He needed Canary to make more noise, to scream good and loud so his thoughts could be drowned out. He allowed two fingers to pass through the crevice between her legs, a strangled noise leaving Canary's lips. In, out, in, out, his fingers went. He soon switched to moving them around inside her, Canary's body tensing and untensing, moans of pleasure escaping her. He had gotten her wet and gasping for breath, Killua pulling his soaked fingers from out of her.

Killua stared down at the woman. "You're trying not to scream. Why?"

Canary fidgeted under his gaze, its intensity making her feel wetter. "We're not the only ones in this hotel, Killua. I don't want to disturb anyone."

Killua's lips twitched. It was just like her to be so considerate of others. In this case, however, he found it incredibly annoying. _You'll never be deserving of her love._ "Don't worry about everyone else. Scream for me."

He flipped her on her back, grabbing hold of her hips before roughly entering her, smirking at the cry she let out. Both of their bodies shook with every one of Killua's thrusts, Killua continuously switching from entering her slowly and roughly to doing so rapidly with just as much roughness. Her screams had been so satisfyingly loud, Killua smirking at the thought of disgruntled residents plugging their ears. The way she screamed and moaned his name made him not want to ever stop.

Killua pulled out, letting Canary catch her breath for a second before saying, "Sit on my face."

Her pussy tasted fantastic. He always enjoyed having her ass on his face. It was a really nice ass, after all. He suckled and licked at her clit.

"Oh god," Canary breathed, biting her lip. Canary moaned, deciding that she needn't be so idle. She reached back to take Killua's dick in her hand, hand slowly travelling up and down the shaft.

Killua stopped sucking, feeling his mind haze over in pleasure. A moan of his own slipped past his lips, the man picking up where he left off on his girlfriend's clit.

She stroked the head with her thumb, closing her eyes, biting down harder on her lip. Canary lifted herself from Killua's face, moving to set herself down on his penis before riding him.

Killua licked her fluid from his lips, gripping her waist as she rode him. They stared at one another, their eyes mirror images of lust and pleasure. "You're beautiful."

Canary leaned down to kiss him, hands cupping both his cheeks.

 _She'll always be the angel and you'll always be the demon._ Killua was on top of her again. "I need to hear you scream again."

He was inside her again, his hand clutching her thigh. She screamed just like he wanted her to, body writhing and tingling all over with pleasure.

"Killua! I'm gonna come!"

She wasn't the only one reaching their limits. They both ended up releasing at the same time.

One hand was caressing the back of her head, the other resting on the small of her back.

"Killua?"

"Hmm?" He opened his eyes, craning his head down to look at her, taking his hand from the back of her head to gently brush the back of it down her beautiful face.

"I love you."

Killua froze. Her voice matched her eyes. They were both so genuine. He kissed the side of her head, smiling against it. "I love you, too."


End file.
